This invention relates to the field of hydromechanical control systems and more particularly to a hydromechanical control mechanism having the capability of supplying fluid to a plurality of apparatuses from a single fluid source whereby synchronized control of the apparatuses may be achieved with respect to their individual demands on the single fluid supply source.
In the mining industry it is often required that a hole be drilled in the roof of a tunnel so that the roof may be bolted to prevent collapse. Heretofore this operation has been carried out with the aid of a manually handled jack hammer. In the confined area of the coal or ore face the noise of a jack hammer is excessive, making conditions for the operator particularly unpleasant. In addition to the aforementioned defects the present known methods of performing this function are inefficient by virtue of the fact that the operator cannot always maintain the pressure on the hammer to achieve the required penetration of the strata.